A work machine is typically equipped with a work implement that is adapted to perform a certain task. For example, the work implement may be adapted to move a load of earth or other material from one location to another location. A work machine such as a wheeled or tracked dozer may be equipped with a blade, whereas a work machine such as an excavator may be equipped with a bucket or shovel.
The work machine may include an input device having a series of input mechanisms that allow an operator to control the motion of the work machine and the motion of the work implement relative to the work machine. The input mechanisms may include, for example, a combination of joysticks, buttons, and/or levers. By manipulating the input mechanisms, the operator may control the motion of the work machine and the work implement to perform a work task.
A dozing machine, such as a wheeled or tracked dozer, may be used to perform a material moving, spreading, or compacting work task. The successful completion of this type of task may require that the operator make several passes with the dozing machine. Accordingly, this type of task may be referred to as a “repeat pass” type of work task.
When performing a “repeat pass” type of work task, the operator of a dozing machine may repeatedly move the work implement between a lowered, or working position and an elevated position, depending upon the direction of travel of the work machine. For example, during a compacting operation, the operator may move the work implement to the lowered position when the work machine is moving in a forward direction so that the blade is in position to engage the material to be compacted. The operator may raise the work implement when the particular pass is completed and the travel direction of the work machine is changed to a reverse direction. By raising the work implement, the operator may prevent an undesired spreading of the material to be compacted as the work machine moves in the reverse direction.
The repetitive nature of the actions required to complete a repeat pass type of work task typically requires the operator to manipulate several different input mechanisms in a repetitive manner. The operator will require a certain amount of time to perform the repetitive manipulations necessary to raise and lower the work implement on each pass of a repeat pass work task. The accumulation of this manipulation time may result in a decrease in the overall productivity of the work machine during the performance of the repeat pass work task.
A work machine may include an automated work implement positioning system. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,125 to Stratton et al., a work machine may include an electronic control adapted to automatically move a blade of a dozing machine to one of several pre-set angle positions. When the operator selects one of the pre-set angle positions, the electronic control will adjust the tilt of the work implement to move the blade to the desired angle position.
However, the control system described in the '125 patent may not reduce the amount of work required by an operator to perform a repeat pass type of work task. The control system described in the '125 patent governs only the angle of the work implement. The operator would still have to manipulate the appropriate input mechanisms to raise and lower the work implement each time the direction of the work machine is changed. Accordingly, the operator would still be required to perform repetitive manipulations of the input mechanisms to raise and lower the work implement and complete the repeat pass work task.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems identified above.